Vorsryn Jaighend
Vorsryn Jaighend (Vor-si-rin Jay-ghend) is the wandering Dragon Slayer who hails from the continent of V'lithe. Appearance Powers & Abilities History Vorsryn was born a gentle, quiet, hard-working boy who would help literally anyone who asked in whatever way he could. His almost exaggerated height for his age, coupled with his temperament, made him a bit of an awkward beanstalk. Using himself as a shield whenever one of the children got into trouble, parents never could stay mad when he stepped in, and the other children respected him as they would a big brother. Like everyone else, he grew up giving offerings to the great blood dragon Throssvam, the village's guardian deity. The village was founded by a handful of families escaping deep into the woods and up a mountain to hide from the grand-scale war plaguing the world between V'lithe and Aethyrlan. They stumbled upon the dragon, and pleaded with him for protection, and he agreed at the cost of annual offerings. The young boy had his own reservations about the dragon, but never dared to question things. When Vorsryn was 7 years old, his peaceful life was ripped out from under his feet. Nobody knows the reason, and some have hazard guesses, such as he grew tired of protecting Orako, or wanted to move on. Regardless of the reason, Throssvam turned on the hapless village. He descended from his perch, just before the sun had risen, and set to work undoing everything the people had built up. Consuming, destroying, the village went up in flames as the dragon swatted and crushed everything like a cat playing with it's food. Some of the villagers believed that this was their fate, and allowed death to have them, others scrambled to save what they could or escape the mayhem. From above the mantle of his home's fireplace, Vorsryn pulled down and dragged the obviously old and heavy sword, and took to the main street toward Throssvam. Amid the red-painted town of flames, blood, and morning sunlight, the reckless kid who had never never spoken out of line or raised a hand to another was boiling with anger and sorrow. He confronted the dragon, the only one of the village to do so. This caused Throssvam to stop what he was doing, and laugh at the defiance. "Meet me when you can properly carry a blade, and then maybe I'll grant you death." And then he left. While those few who survived were in shock, remaining to pick up what little they could and move on, Vorsryn was seething. His family, most of the children, Hell, most everyone was gone. He left with the others and they made the long journey to the closest town or city that would offer them shelter, but he had different plans. Even though he was leaving those he knew behind, Vorsryn continued forward until he ended up in __________. Though he was quite young, he asked the knights to take him in. They refused, of course, until he wouldn't stop asking for two months straight. Sir Dartas, whom had been observing him the whole time, finally honored his request and took him as a page. To his surprise, Vorsryn was one of the quickest learners, and easiest to teach, of the greenhorns. He trained him in various sword forms and basic tactics, and he absorbed everything like a sponge. Eventually, Vorsryn explained his reasoning to Sir Dartas, who was rather surprised and even tried to talk him out of it, but he was dead set on this path. Sir Dartas began instead sharing with him all the knowledge he could get his hands on about dragons in hopes to either dissuade or aid him. It only fuelled the fire, and the more Vorsryn learned the more he felt he could go through with his revenge. When he was 18 he left __________ , much to the dismay of the Knights and his mentor, armed with the tools and skills he hammered into his being and went on the hunt for Throssvam. During the journey deep into untouched territory, he would track other dragons down for information, and they almost always ended with the dragon dead and Vorsryn frustrated at the lack of leads. He didn't have to look hard, for word of his blade slaying brethren brought the blood dragon to him. Face to face with the target of his vengeance, Vorsryn questioned Throssvam, but he only answered by attacking him. The battle lasted for many hours, they were at each other's throats the whole time, but by luck or fate Vorsryn managed to gain the upper hand. Though he was exhausted, he used this momentum to overcome the blood dragon, but he was not going to let the boy have this without a cost. Throssvam used the last of his power to conjure an old curse, then lunged at the surprised Vorsryn. Sinking the side of his mouth into him, the dragon chomped and tore him practically in half when the conjuring activated. With his last will, Throssvam forced his soul into Vorsryn's. The curse took hold and he endured the most horrible pain beyond the feeling of the dragon's teeth ripping into him. Hours later, Vorsryn awoke with a startled breath and a sharp pain. Throssvam lay dead nearby, his sword still embedded in the roof of his mouth and out the top of his head. The world felt hazy and strange as he tried laid against the cold black stones of the battlefield's aftermath. Something was wrong with him, he knew the dragon's final blow should have dragged him down as well. Not only that, but he could feel something in him... something primal and menacing. Teeth clenching with a loud agonizing growl, he somehow got to his feet, retrieved his sword, and began to wander. tag To this day, he still does not know why Throssvam did what he did, so he continues on his crusade against dragons and helping anyone out along the way (if he feels like it). Personality Quiet and reserved, Vorsryn keeps to himself and rarely speaks up unless directly addressed. A straight-laced kind of swordsman, the ability to heal himself quickly and spend a long time in battle make him a difficult opponent, but will take a shine to people occasionally. He doesn't necessarily like being alone and does this more out of protecting others than annoyance or hatred. On the outside it might not be shown, but he's a big softy on the inside and always willing to help out anyone in need he passes by. Unless you're a dragon. Trivia * *- *Vorsryn was supposed to be a character who just came and went occasionally throughout the story, bringing conflict to the dragon-specific characters, but the more that was added to him the more everyone grew to like him, and he was eventually brought in as an important character to the Embers of Dusk. *His voice actor would be Nakata Jouji. **English respective Jamieson Price. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Embers of Dusk